knwfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokurou König
'''Kokurou König '''is a member of the Matar Deus. He is the only person in the recorded history of the Gabranth race who betrayed his own kind. He is a notorious mass murderer. Personality When he was young, Kokurou was honest and hardworking. He became a great warrior who was respected and did great deeds. When his sisters became ill her worked day and night to care for them without rest until he collapsed from exhaustion. But the strain of watching his sister slowly suffer and die turned him into a violent schizophrenic who is driven by the need to kill indiscriminately whenever the mood strikes him. He now has a consuming hatred for his own kind and those he holds irrationally responsible for her death. Appearance As a child he was unusually small for his age, his coloring was pure white. After training as a warrior he obtained a massive muscular frame. After his sister's death and his descent into madness his hair took on an irregular pattern of black & white. History Kokurou and his big sister Nerei lived in a small village called Egma near the border. During the war the village wast attacked by the Humas and it became the site of a massacre. By time the army arrived only the one family was still alive. Their parents gave their lives to protect their children, who were the only survivors. Gareos, who was the leader of the Three Warriors under King Lendock, was to touched by their sacrifice that he decided to adopt the kids. They became the siblings of his only child Blansa. Due to Gaeros' high position they visited the King Tree and all the kids became close friends with Leowald. Kokurou felt the need to repay the debut to the people who gave them a second chance and trained hard to become a great warrior. His great skill and deeds in the war earned him the name "the white blade". A terrible plague struck the capital and many people died before a cure was found. But the cure was so rare that they barely had enough to get it under control. There was only one dose left when both Nerei and Blansa contracted the illness at the same time. The country was still at war and they could not send scores of people to search for more of the rare ingredient. So Gareos volunteered to go on the dangerous journey all by himself. He vowed to return home with the means to cure both of his daughters. But many days passed and people began to lose hope he would ever return. Kokurou worked around the clock caring for the girls but could only watch them slowly deteriorate. The exhaustion and stress caused him to snap and become violent for the first him. He insisted the last dose should go to his flesh and blood sister, whose condition was the worse of the two. But they couldn't be sure more of the cure was coming and Leowald refused to choose between them. Leowald was forced to throw his friend in a jail cell until he cooled off, a decision the girls endorsed. He vowed he would save both of them, but was unable to keep that promise. Nerei died, meaning only Blansa was able to be saved. Kokurou completely lost himself in rage and grief inside of that cell for days. He finally seemed to cal down and was released, bust had a new look that startled people. It was at Nerei's funeral that Gareos re-appeared, he was battered and exhausted and had brought back the cure, but he was too late. Kokurou murdered him in cold blood and went on a massive killing spree. Among his victims was the king and Leowald was wounded too. Kokurou was able to escape because the Evila chose that exact time to invade. It turned out that Kokurou had turned traitor and given them inside information, giving them inside information and coordinating the time and place to strike. Kokurou fled to the Evila Conversion which was when he first became acquainted with Avoros. After the war ended, Kokurou vanished from sight and they Gabranth hoped he had died somehow.The tried to cover up this dark stain on their history and made in a mere footnote in their history books. it is known also that Kokurou was the person who murdered the wife and child of Marione Judou Crisis. This might possibly have been planned out by the Matar Deus in one of their plots to promote hate and mistrust between the races. Plot While all the strongest fighters of the Gabranth were absent at the duel between races, Kokrou visited Pasion and began another ruthless massacre of innocent people. During that mission the national symbol, the Tree of Orgin: Aragon was destroyed. Relationships Nerei König - His big sister who was his only blood relative left. When the girls got sick, he desperately cared for them but ultimately snapped and tried to forcefully obtain the cure for his real sister but was stopped. Her tragic death was the trigger for his final descent into madness. Gareos König - The kind and brave warrior who rescued the two children and adopted them. Kokurou held him in the highest regard and tried to repay that debt to him. But when he failed to obtain the sure in time to save his sister's life he murdered Gaeros in cold blood. Blansa King - They grew up like brother and sister and were quite close before tragedy struck. When he spotted her during the raid on Pasion he very nearly murdered her on the spot despite the fact that he had no particular grudge against her. He was prevented though and seemed to lose interest when he realized their primary objective was completed. Leowald King - The two were close friends when they were growing up and both served together during the war. Leowald is someone be blames for the death of his sister but he survived the first attack. Kokurou hoped to run into him when he returned to Pasion but he wasn't there. Avoros Gran Early Evening - When Kokurou lost him mind he betrayed his own people to the Evila and fled to take refuge in their country. They are both art of the Matar Deus, but Kokurou does not consider himself a subordinate. He insists that he is only working with Avoros as they have similar goals. Taishi Aoyama - A hero turned reluctant puppet. Taishi was assigned to work for him during the attack on Pasion. While Kokurou was drawing attention to himself it allowed Taishi to get near the tree unnoticed and destroy it. Taishi managed to prevent him from killing an innocent boy for no reason. But when confronted, Taishi ran away, unable to do anything to stop a bloodbath from occurring. Raive Ocean - The head maid who managed to prevent the assassination of the queen. Though she was badly hurt and would have died if Kokurou hadn't changed his mind about killing them. Abilities He was considered a skilled warrior even when he was young. He moves so fast that most people cannot even see him. It is notable that he has committed mass murder alone in the center of the Gabranth capital on two separate occasions and no one has been able to stop him.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gabranths Category:Matar Deus